


Vaporeon Transformation

by yossie (Skittability)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Body Horror, Gen, Pain, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittability/pseuds/yossie
Summary: On a non-descriptive night, you undergo a physical transformation into a pocket monster.





	Vaporeon Transformation

Your hands were stiff. They been like that ever since you woke up this morning. They achingly throbbed; moving caused them to pop. “Ugh, damn hands,” you said to yourself as you looked into your computer screen, seeing your pale face stare back at you. What’s wrong with me? I’ve been feeling awful the past few days now, its only getting worse and worse. You resigned to sit around the house all day, declining any sort of activity with a dismissive reply.

You home alone on a summer night, like you have been for every one prior. Doing nothing and wasting breathing air like any typical teenager with no social life or goals. They were starting to look swollen. You couldn't phantom a reason why they felt that way, as you don't partake in strenuous activities or the foolhardy act of hammer juggling. You thought of informing your parents tomorrow if they felt this way come morning. You were brought out of your strange ruminations by your feet. They began to feel very tight and constricted, and it was quickly starting to become painful.

You mewed softly to yourself. Scooting back, momentarily pushing through the ache of your hands to remove your shoes as they seemed they would burst at any given moment.

The strain was so tight that it actually felt like your feet were getting bigger, or the shoes smaller. Any progress you would achieve was stalled by your stiff and puffy hands, yet you forged ahead grappling at the laces. The pain grew until you couldn’t take it anymore and raced to undo your shoes, even tugging on them still fully-laced to remove them at once. Then your right arm goes numb, followed by your left. A blue coloration begins to spread over your arm in waves.

“What the fuck?!” you swore out in fear. The coloration felt cool and moist at the touch. The pressure in your shoes spiked.

It felt like your bones in your feet started shifting around, the muscles bulging and pushing up against the shoes more and more. You screamed as you felt something crack. Trying in vain to remove the laces once again but your inoperable hands wouldn't allow it. Pained grunts of discomfort continued to escape from your contorted face, the muscles in your hands squirmed to their own accord, pushing at the skin. The pain was unbearable, and your feet were still being put under unbearable pressure in your shoes.

“Oh god, whats hap-!” -Pop, pop, pop- The bones in hand promptly exploded. You screamed as bone splintered and fused in one swift, agonizing motion, pulling themselves inwards. The palms rapidly darkened and puffed out and claws ripped from your fingertips in a rushed display. Skin stretched, muscles bulged and ligaments tore, twisted, and reformed to reshape your hands into a large pair of mammalian paws. Complete with pads and claws.

“W-wha the...” you muttered to yourself in disbelief as you examined the veined, misshapen mess that your hands were warped in to. The pressure continued to rise in the confines of your shoes, turning your attention from your hands to your feet. A sickening crack made you scream in agony once more. Your feet shot forward, toes meeting the front of your shoes and yet, continued to push forward. You stooped once more to attempt to remove the covering.

“Get 'em off! Getemoffgetemoffgetemoff! Get. Them. Off!” You mewed as you continued your attempts to remove the dilemma causing shoes, but your hands now as paws means they weren’t functioning at all. The shoe was thick enough to ward off your clawing. You tried to move your thumb, but it was just a useless numb on your forearm. Moving your fingers just wiggled the toes of your fore-paws.

Crying uncontrollably, you lost your balance and fell on your back with a painful thud, screaming in agony as your feet continued to transform in the restraints of your shoes. You could feel pads puffing out and claws ripping through the sock fabric. Your feet covering in sweat from the heat of the confined space, dampening your socks. You kept yelling out, hoping someone would hear you eventually.

“Ungh!” The shoe started give way to your growing paws, claws poking through the front of the shoe. You could still feel bones shifting in both elongating feet as your heels started rising up your legs. “Oh, god-! Please n-nyeh!” The shoe began tearing, claws pushing their way out, soon followed by a sickening rip as you saw the paw fully come through with bits of sock fabric still in between the thick toes. They resembled a canine's pair of back paws. Albeit with blue, moist skin.

You gave them a testing wiggle, and they indeed wiggled. Paws... You brought your former hands in front of your face. Oh, god... Paws... They're paws. I have Paws!

You screamed vainly in the air, your heels continued to rise, your shin shattering and fusing with your ankles into a set of hocks. Thighs bulged and thickened with muscles. The fibers folded on top of each of each other as they widened along the flank, to form a pair of thick haunches that pulled your denim shorts constrictingly tight across your rear. Your shorts visibly straining to contain your now canine-like rump within its confines.

Collapsing tiredly onto your beastly butt, you gaped in muted terror at what has become of your backside. Your thoughts screamed at you. I'm becoming an animal! You clumsily picked yourself up on awkward hind-legs and shaking hind-paws. Sweat glistening off your hide and gasping out in ragged breaths from the ordeal that yet still continued.

With some effort, you planted your fore-paws on your desk, balancing on still trembling legs. You were hunched over, incapable of rising to your full height. It was as if your spine was contracting in on itself. You felt a twitch on your tailbone, something akin to a pulling wiggle. A shiver traveled down your spine. Reaching a tentative paw-hand to cop a feel, you gasped when it brushed against a sensitive bulge of flesh growing at just below the waistband of your jean-shorts. You jerked around, trying to get view of the bump, but only trip over your paws in the process.

You caught yourself the desk. Just in time for the a pulsing feel to travel down spine to the bump situated at your tailbone. You hissed at a searing hot pain centering on your tail-bone, like it was pierced with a hot needle. The heat increased, continuing to flare up, as the bone began to pull outward.  
(It was a searing-hot needle teasing at your flesh

Then it yanked hard. “Oh, god, no!” You cried out, knowing what was coming.

You arched your back as a shuddering force, focusing on your spine, almost brought you to your knees. Screaming, another more powerful pull succeed in bringing you down on your paws. They slammed into the floor, bringing you to all fours. In a sudden motion, your spine shot out towards your rear, the bulge of flesh colliding with the seat of your shorts.

Bone expanded in one swift motion causing you to shriek. Tailbone met growth and the growth met shorts. The bone pressed harder, turning the bump into a lump which stained against the fabric and denim. You clenched the muscles in your rear; leaning your body forward, you raised your rump in the air, twisting your body to push against the clothing to aid the growing appendage in its quest to burst through the confines of your clothes.

You panted from the immense pain that was proper tail formation. You tried to reach a trembling paw to asses the damages. The tail hank forward again bringing another wave of pain to crash into you, heaving your body forward as the lump of flesh and muscle pulled against the already taut denim.

“I’m g-growing a- a-! A-ah!” you began screeching in an inhuman manner, your throat becoming ragged from continuous screams already

The pressure between your spine and shorts grew. You could hear the fabric beginning to strain. You shrieked as the overtly sensitive flesh pushed further against the sturdy denim. Hours seemed to go by as your spine painfully extended, slowly but surely gaining inches against your shorts as the fabric strained more and more.

“P-please someone, help m-eeeoooon...” You were caught off guard when your yell tapered off involuntarily into something akin to a pokémon's cry.

You looked back at your spine -Tail now, I guess...- and watched it grow longer and longer. An errant twitch make you scream in renewed pain. The tail was still growing, and the pain increased the more it was stuck behind your clothes. You clawed at them to let your tail get through better, but it was of no avail.

“Come... on...” you muttered, “Go... through…stupid…fucking... PAWS!” you yelled in frustration. You gave up clawing at your shorts and simply sobbed. The pressure in your shorts built to an unprecedented level yet continued until you thought you were going to pass out from the immense pain.

“P-please ri-por... Please…eeeoon…” you prayed to yourself. You couldn’t believe you were actively cheering on the transformation, but it was too much. After it seemed like it never would, your ears perked at the sound of cloth tearing. The tail finally began to tear through the inflexible fabric.

*SSHHHRRRIIIIPPPPP!*

The fabric continued to rip and tear, The seat of you shorts strained as the growths continue at an increased pace before- SNAP- it succumbed to the pressure, leaving a gaping split. You huffed nosily in relief, feeling the wet and slimy tail slap against your thighs. It continue to grow and stretch as it gained mass growing from your backside. You felt strange muscles beginning to form along your back, along with that, came the firing of new and foreign nerves.

Almost like a cranial itch, a command from your brain fired, pulling and contracting a group of newly formed muscles on your lower back, causing the thick tail to jerk upward, flinging moisture about before slapping hard against your legs. You shivered at its cold contact.

Soon the wet tail wiggled past your hind-legs to sweep along the floor. The pain had yet to lessen, and you tiredly rolled onto your back. The new position put pressure on the tail. The discomfort drove you to flex it to work out the kink. You stared in horror at the appendage that sprouted from your backside as it flopped between your legs. You clenched your rear in fear, halting it.

The flesh of the tail soon began to adopt a blue-like color as it continue to grow out to four-feet. With a shrill yip escaping your maw, the tail began to shiver until at the tip of the tail fanned out, forming twin flippers that flopped around on its own accord, making wet sounds.

With a resounding -CRACK- the tail cracked to four-feet, and changes began to travel up your body. The moist, aquamarine skin that enveloped your tail soon began to spread up and down legs, enveloping them in sheen of glistening liquid.

Your breathing hitched. Pressure built up along your rib-cage as muscle swarmed to grow around your chest and sides, your midsection slimming considerably, stomach tucking inward with the wave of blue skin snaking its way from your squirming tail up to your chest. You whined pitifully as your breasts sunk into your chest. Then, all at once, the air was pushed out of our lungs as your chest barreled outward, tearing your shirt straight down the middle. You gasped out in pain “G-go-nneeHIG!” you cried out suddenly as your arms jutted forward in dramatic fashion, tearing your sleeves to form a pair of forelegs better suited for a quadrupedal stance.

You crossed your hind-legs in discomfort, tears streamed down your grimacing face. Muscle began to build along your thighs and butt. Especially around your crotch. Your groin smoothed and curved into the appendage in the same sleek and wet skin, sculpting the muscle and flesh to travel seamlessly from chest to stomach, past your crotch and all the way down your tail in streamline, hydrodynamically designed frame.

Your were brought to attention to your bulging spine. The discomfort of having it lay across the floor grew to an unbearable level. You hurriedly rolled-over, pulling yourself once again to all fours, this time the position more natural then before, as if your form has become better suited to a quadruped's stance. Before, your tail swept along the ground limply. Now, only your tail-fins touched the ground this time, now having the cumbersome tail better supported by the extra muscle in your transformed hindquarters.

You hissed at the shrill pops piercing the air. Biting down hard on your cheeks, you arched your back, following the pressure. The tiny cracks and pops of bone, accompanying each spike erupting from your back, breaking off and growing through your moist hide as they grew along your spine. Starting at the base of the neck, going down the back, traveling along your tail, and stopping at the fins, forming a raised ridge of sharp spines following your spine. You gasped out at the membrane-frill that grew around your neck in an abrupt wave. Blood trickled down from the pricks, across your slick skin, to pool on the floor.

You were now panting with a tongue longer than you remember having from the immense pain that never seems to let up. Driven by a mad need to do something as your body twisted in a sickening form, you desperately fought to get back to your feet. Shifting weight onto your back-legs, you lunge at your desk, barely planting your slippery paws on the wood, before slipping, landing hard on your side, driving the wind from you. Whimpering like a pathetic mutt, you resigned to lay there, defeated as the changes continued. Your tail jerked, cracking out to five-feet.

“God, let this be over…pleeeeeeeeeeoon!” You were losing control over your voice as time grew on. You laid on the dusty floor “Mom…Dad…por-lease, you ha-vap to help meeeeeeeeeeooon!” you tried yelling out to them in hopes they had returned, feeling the pressure teasing towards your head. “Vaaapoor…pleeeoonn… help meeeon…”

Grimacing as you continuously gasped out, too depleted to even scream anymore. You thumped your tail against the floor, making wet splats, subconsciously twitching it in time with your clenching body every time it seized up in pain in an effort to alleviate some of the discomfort that racked your body through the repetitive, yet distracting motion.

You tried to call out once more, but your voice was only a haggard rasp as your neck began thickening, constricting your vocal chords even further. You slump over to rest your chin on the cool floor. Drool pooled from your gaping mouth, dry from the constant panting. Your lower jaw starts to numb. You remembered all the tooth aches you've had in the past. All the late nights you were kept up moaning and bemoaning. A pain that drove nails into your skull, never relenting, as you prayed for a release from the torment.

The pain now centering on your jaws can't even compare to all those past tooth aches combined. Even with your numbing jaws, the pain was immense, overloading all other senses, temporally block all other sensations has your ears pounded from within.

Outwardly, they began to stretch, the cartilage pushing outward in bloody display, membranes fanning out in a pair of ridged fins, capped off with a third fin sprouting from crown to the top of your head as your hair fell out in clumps, yet you barely registered, as you could only focus on the pressure in your jaws palpably popping. Unable to form words, you garbled out mangled missives of discomfort instead and continued to thump your tail.

You jerked in a coughing fit, spitting up a mix of bloody phlegm saliva. Your ear fins perked up at audible popping from your mouth, shrieks issuing forth from your numb lips. The ache agonizingly increasing at maddening pace, you barely registering the increasing thumps of your tail repeatedly beating the floor. The pressure built to what felt like a breaking point. You silently prayed for a release from the pressure. Your tail started smacking the ground hard as each canal from your upper and lower jaws gave a final loud POP. A hard smack from your tail splintered the wood paneling You heaved up bloodied teeth. Your mouth filling with the taste of iron; gums bleeding profusely from the violent expulsion.

Your face built up to an unimaginable pressure. You screamed with renewed energy, your voice could no longer be contained as your face began remolded, your face began to pull, tugging outward and inward. Your nose darken and puffed out. Acid poured into your eyes as they too, darken and changed structure. Your skull caved in. Feeling like your skull was being split open, the front pushed with audible snaps of bone, nose and upper-jaw forming a long,narrow snout. “No-eeeooonn! Oh g-CRACK-Va-por-eon!”Your tail thrashing uncontrollably, you screamed louder than you had before as your voice cracked into animalistic howls of pure pain until you choked on your own breath. Breathlessly, your muzzle opened wide, silently screaming as your jaws exploded, blood pouring from your maw, as canines cracked from your jaw, pushing out through the gums to fill in the spaces.

“Vaporeon! Vaporeon! Va! Va... Vapor... Eon...”

Air returning to you, you screeched out in pokémon tongues until your throat was raw.

The changes and pressure slowly came to a stand still, thoughts beginning to run a mile a minute. Your brain striving to make sense of your new body. Neurons fired and nerve-endings flared. Muscles contracted and pulled at random, over-flowing your mind with information.

Your body couldn't stop trembling, whatever strength you had was being sapped away. Before you know, you're slumped over as darkness crept into your vision, carrying into a restless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of something I wrote a few months back that I'm in the process of rewriting. May finish and include aftermath of the transformation.


End file.
